Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch display apparatus and a fingerprint recognition module thereof, and more particularly, to a touch display apparatus capable of fingerprint recognition that integrates a touch sensing electrode set and a fingerprint recognition electrode set between a display panel and a cover plate, and a fingerprint recognition module thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As the development and application of consumer electronic products become more and more comprehensive in the recent years, the number of products applying touch display apparatuses formed by integrating the touch function and a display apparatus has also increased. For example, these touch display apparatuses include mobile phones, Global Positioning System (GPS) navigation systems, tablet computers, digital personal assistants (PDA) and laptop computers. A portable touch display apparatus is usually for personal use, and thus a part of stored data connected to the touch control apparatus is usually private. To prevent others from easily obtaining private personal data, fingerprint recognition has been developed for personal identification and verification. A conventional fingerprint recognition apparatus is independently manufactured, i.e., manufactured separately from a portable touch display apparatus. As a result, an additional assembly step to attach a fingerprint recognition apparatus to a portable touch display apparatus is required, hence increasing assembly complexity as well as the weight of the portable touch display apparatus.